Dragón x Demonio
by okami no fairy
Summary: Natsu ha estado comportándose de manera extraña últimamente y todos en el gremio están empezando a preocuparse, por desgracia lo que ninguno sabe es que el pelirosa ha entrado en una etapa difícil, sobretodo para una demonio de pelo blanco. (One-shot)


**No sé muy bien que decir...**

 **Sé que algunos os habréis olvidado de mí, pero bueno.**

 **Soy consciente de que hace una barbaridad de tiempo que no actualizo nada, y también sé que muchos debéis estar decepcionados, enfadados, o ambas a la vez.**

 **No voy a justificarme por que no hay un motivo personal ni nada por el estilo, un día tuve un parón creativo y simplemente olvidé esto y cada vez que trataba de retomar algo o me daba pereza o no sabía por donde continuar, por ello no hay ninguna excusa.**

 **Si lo primero que subo no es una actualización es porque quiero leer las historias y traer una continuación a los fics que guste, principalmente a mí, porque si no te gusta lo que escribes es imposible que quieras publicarlo.**

 **Por eso traigo este one-shot, para volver a coger el hábito de redactar y poder retomar nuevamente mis fics.**

 **Aún así, creo que el one-shot no es muy horrible, y espero que pueda divertiros un poco.**

 **Si queréis saber algo más leed la nota del final, sin más que aportar, a leer...**

… **...**

Artículo 1:

Natsu hijo, tras haberte enseñado la magia de dragonslayer he causado dos cosas.

1- Tu fuerza, la cual estoy seguro que llegará a ser la más grande que el mundo haya conocido

2- Te he dado los instintos de un dragón

…...

Era un día "tranquilo" en Fairy Tail, últimamente las misiones había aumentado, así que la mayoría de miembros no se encontraban en el gremio.

En estos momentos tan solo estaban Erza, Lissana, Wendy y Levi en una mesa, mientras que Gray Gajeel y estaban en medio de una pelea, extrañamente Erza permitía que peleasen debido a la poca gente que había para unirse-les, por último estaba Mirajane en la barra, y Cana borracha enterrada bajo una infinidad de barriles.

Pero había algo diferente en todo esto, en un rincón del lugar, había algo extremadamente inusual, el alocado, impulsivo y destruye-lo-todo Natsu Dragneel, estaba sentado cabizbajo sin hacer nada.

Los presentes lo observaban preocupados, incluso Gray y Gajeel había ¿tratado de animarle?, bueno más bien, le habían golpeado, pero ni así el dragonslayer había mostrado ninguna reacción.

La cosa parecía ser seria, así que con un intercambio de miradas todos decidieron no atosigarle, si tenía algún problema de verdad lo ayudarían pero ahora era mejor no molestarlo.

\- Chicos, ya ha llegado el Hechicero Semanal-exclamó Lucy entrando al gremio con una revista en sus manos-Vuelves a salir en la portada Mira-explicó la chica con cierta envidia.

Lucy se sentó al lado de las chicas, y Mirajane no tardó en unirse a la conversación, en nada se empezó a formar un coro de risas, junto con ligeros gritos de Wendy y pequeñas maldiciones por parte de Lucy.

\- Ice make...

Gray lanzó un martillazo de hielo a Gajeel, y este terminó chocando contra la mesa en la que estaban las chicas, por suerte y gracias a Erza ninguna resultó dañada, pero aún así, la revista terminó por salir volando.

Gray y Gajeel empezaron a temblar viendo el rostro de todas las magas, sobretodo el aura asesina de Erza, combinada con la sonrisa psicópata de Mirajane hizo que se replanteasen muchas cosas de su vida.

Por otra parte, la revista terminó por caer en manos del pelirosa, quién, notando como tenía algo en la cabeza, se agitó, y vio abrió una página de esta.

Natsu abrió los ojo desmesuradamente, ante él estaba la imagen de Mirajane, vestida con un traje de baño celeste que dejaba poco a la imaginación, y con una pose que realzaba su físico, mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Pocas palabras podían explicar lo que Natsu estaba sintiendo en ese momento así que...

 _Interior de Natsu_

Miles de chibi-Natsus estaban siendo arrasado por un Natsu gigantesco envuelto en llamas, que cruzaba el lugar como si se tratase de un cohete...

\- !Gaaaaa¡-exclamó el dragonslayer alarmando a todos los presentes-!pero que c%$ ¡-vociferó logrando que Lucy cubriese los oídos de Wendy.

El dragonslayer se sentía ardiendo, su respiración estaba completamente desbocada, y sus pupilas estaban cada vez más dilatadas, pero lo que más le preocupaba en estos momentos era que su "dragón" se había vuelto gigantesco, de tal forma que incluso los pantalones se le estaban quedando pequeños.

\- ¡Igneel!-gritó escapando del gremio dejando tras de él completos rostros de desconcierto.

\- ¿Que acaba de pasar?-preguntaron todos en voz alta.

…...

Artículo 2:

Por tener los instintos de un dragón tarde o temprano empezaran los efectos secundarios, y si la dragonización es peligrosa, creo que el celo es la peor para ti.

Llegado el momento sentirás un irrefrenable impulso por emparejarte con alguien, y no podrás controlarlo, pero tranquilo...

\- Maldición, maldición, ¿¡que mierda me ocurre!?-exclamó el dragonslayer a los cuatro vientos.

El pelirosa que vociferaba sin control estaba en medio de un bosque, bueno, al menos lo fue en su día, ahora tan solo quedaba un montón de troncos calcinados en los cuales aún habían pequeñas llamas ardiendo, haciendo del lugar algo similar a un infierno.

\- _Hace ya dos días desde que me siento así, estoy ardiendo, no puedo dormir, y mi dragón está descontrolado_ -recordando lo sucedido horas antes en el gremio cuando al ver esa revista su dragón se despertó- _será mejor que tome una misión, quizás algo de tiempo solo me ayudara a pensar._

El pelirosa suspiró y se sentó de un salto cruzándose de brazos, por el momento esperaría a que anocheciese y cuando el gremio estuviese vacío tomaría una misión, ya daría las explicaciones luego, por lo menos quería evitar a toda costa a Mira.

Recordarla hizo que esa parte de Natsu volviese a agitarse, y es que todo comenzó por ella, cada vez que el pelirosa la veía sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de hacer "algo", algo que el desconocía, pero que sus instintos no paraban de ordenar-le, al principio el dragonslayer pensó que se trataba de hambre, pero por mucho que comiese no se sentía mejor, lo que dio pie a la segunda deducción del pelirosa...gases, pero claramente tampoco era esto.

Tan solo era que ver a Mira, imaginarse a sí mismo junto a ella, tocándola, oliéndola, haciéndola gritar su...

\- ¡Para!-exclamó estampándose contra una gigantesca roca.

El golpe fue tal que no solo la piedra se resquebrajó, sino también parte del suelo que había bajo ella, así que, obviamente fue suficiente para que Natsu quedase inconsciente.

…...

La noche había caído, el gremio estaba desierto, bueno, excepto por una peliblanca que se había quedado hasta tarde, pues debía solucionar unos problemas de inventario.

\- Termine-suspiró Mira agotada.

La maga salió de las despensa del gremio, y se sentó sobre uno de los taburetes, cercanos a la barra.

\- _Me pregunto que le sucedió a Natsu-_ pensó la maga de take over recordando todo lo sucedido esta mañana.

A la peliblanca le molestaba ver al dragonslayer así, desde pequeño él había sido uno de los pilares del gremio, siempre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, además, si se le observaba un poco se veía su gran corazón.

A primera vista parecía un idiota impulsivo, lo cual también era, pero muchas veces peleaba contra alguien del gremio para alegrarle, como por ejemplo hubo un tiempo en el que Erza sufrió una etapa de oscuridad, la maga pelirroja se encerró en sí misma, alejándose de todos, y sin embargo Natsu no dejó de lanzarse a pelear contra ella día tras día, logrando que la pequeña volviese a sonreír.

\- Incluso conmigo-susurró poniéndose nostálgica.

Tras la supuesta muerte de Lisana, ella estaba destrozada, golpeó, lloró, odió...y sin embargo Natsu no dejó de molestarla siempre con algo, cada vez que ella recordaba lo sucedido el pelirosa la empezaba a agobiar con peleas, con estupideces, con cualquier cosa que podía, así fue como la peliblanca logró volver hacia la luz.

\- _Tal vez sea hora de devolverle el favor-_ pensó la peliblanca.

La puerta del gremio se abrió de para en par, la peliblanca se sorprendió enormemente, y ya estaba lista para saltar al ataque cuando reconoció a quién pertenecía la figura,

\- Natsu...-susurró.

El dragonslayer no recayó en la presencia de la peliblanca, y se dirigió hacia el tablón de anuncios, mientras estaba rebuscando entre el gigantesco número de misiones, Mirajane se acerco hacia él.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo?

Natsu sintió su cuerpo tambalearse por completo, la sorpresa no era la causa, sino la voz de Mira.

Era una voz dulce que recorría todo su cuerpo, en nada el dragonslayer captó la esencia de la maga y esto solo logró hacer que se tambalease aún más.

Tratando de aguantar con todas sus fuerzas el pelirosa intentó salir de allí sin mediar palabra, pero una vez más Mirajane lo detuvo.

La maga retuvo al pelirosa por el brazo, seriamente preocupada por su actitud, pero le sorprendió lo que vino a continuación.

Artículo 3:

Cuando la etapa del celo avance ligeramente, aquella que hayas escogido como tu pareja sentirá tu mismo deseo irrefrenable por emparejarse contigo.

Aunque solo funcionará si estáis destinados, es decir, si ella siente algo por ti.

Mirajane sintió su cuerpo arder, sus rodillas empezaron a tambalearse, su rostro enrojeció, y su temperatura se elevó por las nubes.

En un solo instante había pasado de estar preocupada a sentir una increíble excitación. Y todo a causa de Natsu.

Por otra parte el pelirosa no estaba mejor, su vista se estaba nublando, mientras que su respiración estaba alcanzando límites insospechados.

Natsu se trató de salir del lugar tambaleándose hacia la puerta del gremio, ya que si seguía un segundo más, Mavis sabe lo que ocurriría, por desgracia todo la fuerza que el mago había recolectado se perdió en un instante.

\- ¿ _Vas a dejarme aquí...-_ Natsu giró la cabeza lentamente embelesado por la voz de la albina.

Mira había cedido a su deseo, no había durado ni cinco segundos.

Ahora la maga había entrado en su Satan Soul y observaba al mago con una sonrisa seductora.

-... _mi dragón_ -ronroneó.

Un solo pensamiento cruzó por la mente del dragonsalyer- _$% &)R_

… _..._

Makarov llegó al gremio con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin un motivo aparente el anciano estaba más feliz que de costumbre, sintiendo que nada podía estropear el día de hoy.

-...-el pequeño anciano parpadeó varias veces-!QUE DEMONIOS¡

El gremio estaba completamente destruido, había mesas destrozadas, sillas incrustadas en el techo, y partes del suelo destruidas, era un desastre similar al causado por Gajeel cuando aún formaba parte de Phantom Lord.

\- !¿Quién ha hecho esto?¡-exclamó el Makarov dejando escapar un fuerte poder mágico.

Pero lo que vio a continuación fue suficiente para tumbarlo, sobre una mesa que extrañamente había logrado sobrevivir a la masacre estaban Mirajane completamente desnuda debajo de Natsu también sin ningún tipo de ropa.

No hace falta decir que el anciano empalideció hasta caer prácticamente muerto sobre el suelo del gremio, claro no sin antes felicitar mentalmente al pelirosa.

Y es que si hay algo que uno debe recordar es que no hay nada más peligroso que dejar a un dragón y a una demonio en la misma sala, o puede que sí...

Artículo 4: Precaución

Otro de los efectos principales del celo, es que si no tienes cuidado, me vas a dar muchos nietos...

Oh sí, definitivamente eso sería mucho más destructivo.

… **...**

 **Como siempre espero que os haya entretenido aunque sea por un rato, como ya he dicho estoy completamente dispuesto a continuar, ahora mismo me va bastante bien en la universidad así que no veo inconvenientes en poder actualizar sin tardarme demasiado.**

 **Por último, a todos aquellos que habéis apoyado mis historias, y habéis dejado review sois geniales, muchísimas gracias por leer mis historias, y comentar de forma que tras haber leído los comentarios, y principalmente uno que dejo alguien en una de las historias que más disfruté haciendo hizo que quisiese volver, por ello, debo también disculparme de no haber respondido a los reviews, algo que es una increíble falta de educación, ya que os habéis tomado el tiempo de dejarlos, trataré de responder todos los que vendrán.**

 **No me enrollo más, espero que os haya gustado, gracias por todo, y hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
